transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion)
Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen is an 2013-2014 stop motion , it's the sixth installment for the Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel series and the sixth installment of the Transformers stop motions for the shared universe and is the final installment in Phase 1. It was released in December 21, 2013 Appearances Featured Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * * * * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** **Unnamed Soldiers * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * ** **Unnamed agents Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Unnamed Decepticons *The Kitchen Bots * Locations: * ** ** *** *** *** **** *** **** **** ***** **** **** Timeline: *17,000 B.C *March 1, 2010 *March 2, 2010 *March 3, 2010 *March 4, 2010 *March 5, 2010 *March 6, 2010 Development Coming soon Plot In 17,000 B.C., a group of human hunters discover Transformers already on Earth, building a machine. One of the Transformers notices the humans, and his reaction is less than friendly. Many centuries later. in the orbit of Earth an Satellite is floating by, but then Soundwave shows up and attaches himself with it. ordering Demolishor, Dead End and Sideways to find the Harvester in Shanghai, in the meantime Dead End scanned a new vehicle form and meet up with Sideways, where Sideways tells Dead End of their plan. as NEST is heading to Demolishor location, Lennox tells the troops about the cover up story for this accident. after they land Epps soon got a thermal ripple from an excavator, and as Lennox ordered NEST to be steady, the Decepticon Demolishor transformed and struck the stacks sending them and several NEST soldiers flying. Sideways and Dead End made a break for it. Lennox took a group to stop the Decepticons, deploying Arcee, her sisters and The Twins to intercept him. When Skids and Mudflap made a bad turn, Sideways and Dead End manages to get rid off Arcee and her sisters, as Dead End stops making the sisters to crash. the duo escape and continue with their mission, meanwhile the Twins are now in an alley where their truck mode splits in half. Even though Mudflap took the blame for the separation, Skids still berated and smacked his brother for his failure. Skids reminded his brother that they were in a combat situation and wondered what was wrong with him. Lennox have Sideswipe deployed in order to get the two Audi Decepticons, noticing Sideswipe. Sideways escapes to an alley leaving Dead End to die, Dead End is sliced in half by Sideswipe. killing him. Demolishor kept with his Rampage, but Epps and Peter Burns deploys Sideswipe and Optimus to go after him. Optimus intercepted him at an overpass and leaped onto his head as the Decepticon reduced the overpass to rubble. Demolishor declined Optimus demand for him to "pull over" forcing the Autobot leader to fire his Ion blaster into the former's head, soon followed by Sideswipe jumping on and shooting out his massive tires. The crippled Decepticon crashed into a warehouse district NEST gathers around the fallen Decepticon, Optimus and Sideswipe walks towards him. Optimus inquired if there were any last words he wished to convey. In defiance, Demolishor declared with his dying breath that Earth was not their planet to rule, and that The Fallen would rise again. Optimus Prime disagreed, shot him through the head and destroyed him. with all hope lost, Sideways contacts Soundwave and tells him about the deaths of Dead End and Demolishor. Soundwave orders him to keep searching the machine, but Sideways refuses, telling him to go to the Fallen and ask him for its location. Soundwave decides its time to reveal his survival to the others and goes to speak to the Fallen. Sideways decides to leave Shanghai but meets up with Arcee and her sisters again and they chase him, Arcee demands her sisters to leave Sideways to her, but she fails and Sideways manages to escape again. Arcee sisters ask her whats wrong with her, but she refuses to talk about it Soundwave arrives to the Nemesis, where he meets up with Starscream who is surprised that he's alive. Fallen however is not. Soundwave tells Fallen about the recent Mision at Shanghai, upsetting him as he the Harvester was not left in a city. but a desert. Soundwave offers to send other Decepticons to the deserts of Earth, but Fallen doesnt allow him, stating that "He" will lead them to it. and orders him to gather more info on the Autobots. Sam is talking to his mother on the phone, he asks her if Bumblebee can stay with them while he goes to collage, but they say no. much to his dismay. as Sam puts his hand on the pocket in his shirt he descovers the shard he gave Optimus months ago, he's confused about how it got there. but it now makes sense why Sideways was after him days ago. he knew he had it. He experiences a brief flash of images before the splinter burns him. Dropping it, Sam sees the floor catch fire as the splinter burns its way down to the kitchen, where it brings numerous kitchen devices to life. These appliancebots make their way to Sam's room and attack. He escapes to the garden, where the bots pin Sam. he calls for Bumblebee, Bee comes out of the garage to save him and kills the kitchen bots, the noises gets the attention of Sam friend and Girlfriend Leo Spitz and Mikaela Banes. After destroys part of his house, Sam orders Bee to get into the garage, he then calls for firefighters. after he finishes calling he goes to talk to Bee. he tells him that he cant bring him to collage and that he should go back with the Autobots. as both of them need to move on. Bee does not take it well and cries. Sam leaves the garage and heads away to walk for a bit but he meets up with Mikaela and Leo and ask him what he's doing. knowing very well they are here due to the noises, he tries to make up an excuse but they dont fall for it. so he introduces them to Bumblebee. they are all surprised, mainly Leo. thinking this would make great news for his website. but Sam doesnt allow it. he then tells them about Bee name. Mikeala ask him how they meet. Sam tells them about the Allspark and everything he learned and he also tells them that when he was in a schoolar trip in December in order to graduate. a piece of the Allspark got stuck in his backpack. Leo ask if he can have the shard for his website, but Sam says no, then he tells them about the Mission City situation he also tells them about the Metal man, what happened after the battle and the Sideways situation. they leave the garage and Sam gives Mikaela the shard so she can take care of it. no one notices a toy car in the lawn. It detects the splinter and signals Soundwave, Soundwave orders Wheelie to follow the girl. Meanwhile the NEST Team returns to Diego Garcia following the battle on Shanghai, when they are visisted by National Security Adviser Theodore Galloway, who has been dispatched to relay the President's concerns over the casualties in Shanghai. as NEST is about to do a video breifing to General Morshower, Soundwave takes control of the satellite transmitting the message. when they begin the transmittion. Prime relayed the warning of The Fallen to them, Morshower asked what it meant, but Optimus had no idea. Galloway took issue with their refusal to share weapons technology and their continued sending of transmissions into space. Prime told Galloway that the Autobots were aware of humanity's history of warfare, and Morshower said that all the transmissions had been vetted by NEST officers. Galloway also pointed out that despite Megatron's death and burial in the Laurentian Abyss and the destruction of the AllSpark, revealing the location of the shards in the process, which Soundwave reports to the other Decepticons, the Decepticons had not left Earth as Optimus had hoped, leading him to conclude that the Autobots were the ones who the Decepticons were after. When asked if the Autobots would leave Earth peacefully if told to, Optimus replied that they would honor their request, but warned Galloway to consider what would happen if the Autobots left but the Decepticons did not. Starscream goes to inform the Fallen about Soundwave new finding. Fallen is pleased, he says that they could get those ones instead of the one Sam Witwicky have. Starscream ask's what they are going to do with the shards. Fallen tells him that they are going to use them to revive Megatron. Starscream doesnt like the idea and decides to not have anything to do with ressurecting Megatron again. but Fallen tells him that Megatron is just part of his plan and once the deed is done he will kill him. liking the idea Starscream joins the Fallen's plan, Fallen tells him to not tell anyone about this. Fallen then orders Soundwave to send Ravage and Reedman to get the shards. but Soundwave states its not the time yet. as a boat heading to Megs location will be there in 2 solar cycles. he will send his minions tommorow. The next day, Longarm meets with Optimus, who tells him to be in charge of the HQ, because he and the other Autobots are going to USA, plus he have a bad feeling something is going to happen today. Longarm accepts. Soundwave dispatches Ravage and Reedman to recover the AllSpark fragment from Diego Garcia. killing Nightbeat in the process. Reedman loses one of the shards when he's run over by Longarm. Reedman injures Longarm, Scalpel stops Ravage from killing him. and is captured by the Cons. in the Nemesis Starscream informs the Fallen fof Longarm capture. he's taken to the Fallen by Rampage and Mixmaster. Fallen orders them to reformat him into a Decepticon. he also orders Mixmaster to return to Earth once they're done with Longarm The next day, NEST is cleaning up the mess in the aftermath of Ravage and Reedman inflitration, one of the soldiers notices one of the shards stuck in a door. he opens the door but the shard flies towards the body of Ironhide reactivating him, he ask the soldier where he is and where Optimus and the others are. Meanwhile in Sam house, he suddenley starts to see symbols and he draws them on his walls. a construction workers enters the house to inform Sam that they will be back tommorow. only to see the symbols. he leaves. after he leaves. Bumblebee appears to pick up Sam. because Optimus needs to see him. who tells him of the theft of the AllSpark shard and asks Sam to speak with the government on their behalf. Sam refuses, saying that he has his own problems and does not believe that he is the right person for this task. At the Laurentian Abyss, Ravage meets up with Rampage and one his drones, Scavanger, Mixmaster, and Long Haul, who have placed themselves aboard a cargo ship, then dives with them to the bottom of the ocean, where Megatron's remains were dumped. Using the shard and spare parts from Scrapmetal, killing him, Scalpel is able to revive Megatron, Barricade, Brawl and Frenzy with the shards Ravage stole. Megatron travels to one of Saturn's moons, where the Nemesis is. He is awaited by Starscream, who is overseeing the spawning of a new army of Decepticons. After beating Starscream for leaving him to die, Megatron presents himself to his master, The Fallen. Although Megatron believes he has failed, The Fallen reveals that when the Cube was destroyed, the knowledge within the AllSpark was instead transferred to Sam, and with it the means to locate a device capable of creating vast amounts of Energon. The Fallen commands Megatron to retrieve the boy and kill Optimus, the last of the Primes and the only person who can defeat The Fallen. Alerted to multiple Decepticon contacts, NEST mobilises, but the Autobots are already on their way somewhere, and refusing to answer calls from their human comrades. Ironhide joins NEST. Back home, Sam starts to see the symbols again. thinking they may have a connection with the Allspark shard, he calls Mikaela to warn her about it. in the meantime Wheelie tries to steal the shard from Mikaela but he's spotted and locked in a tool box. Mikaela tells Sam to meet her at her home to discuss what just happened. Sam is about to go to her house, but he meets up with Camshaft outside who was sent to protect him while the other Autobots searched for the Decepticons, alongside Leo. who meet up with Camshaft after seeing he had the same Autobot symbol as Bee. Sam ask Camshaft if he can drive him to Mikaela house, he accepts. they meet up with Mikaela, as she's about to explain Sam what happened, they are captured by Grindor and delivered to the waiting Megatron in an abandoned building. Camshaft if sliced in half by Starscream. Megatron orders Scalpel to remove Sam's brain in order to access the information from the AllSpark shard, but Optimus Prime and Bumblebee arrive to free the three humans. Prime takes Sam and flees, but is soon overtaken by Megatron, Starscream and Grindor. In the subsequent battle, Prime tears off Grindor's head but is impaled by Megatron and dies. Fallen senses his death, The other Autobots arrive, saving Sam and causing Megatron and Starscream to retreat. Skids, Mudflap, Bumblebee, Knock Out, Arcee and Moonracer all leave the area escorting Sam and his friends to a safer location. Lennox and the rest of NEST are informed of Optimus death. Megatron and Starscream arrive to New York City landing on the still under construction Stark Tower. Megatron is happy with the results. but Starscream reminds him that they lost Sam. Megatron decides that a show of force is in order to compel the humans to turn Sam over to him. Soundwave relays the mobilization order to the Decepticons in space and then tracks down Ron and Judy Witwicky in Paris. Decepticons, joined by The Fallen, enter Earth and cause massive damage in their transition forms, destroying a naval carrier in the Atlantic Ocean and attacking Paris, kidnapping Sam's parents. In a hijacked TV broadcast around the world, The Fallen reveals his existence to the world's public and demands Sam be surrendered to him. A manhunt for Sam is launched. in the meantime Leo is freaking out because since he was filmed being near Sam. thus he's wanted too. he decides to give himself in. but Sam tells him to shut up, if he wants to turn over. fine, nobody stopping him. The Autobots return to the NEST base, where they are surrounded by the military. Galloway tells them that he has placed in charge of NEST, which is to cease all activities relating to the Decepticons. NEST is being stood down, and they are all to return to Diego Garcia, while the military draws up a coordinated multinational strategy, buying time by negotiating with the Decepticons. Though Lennox tries to argue, it's futile as Galloway pulls rank. after Galloway leaves. Swerve ask's permission to kill him, but Ratchet stops him, then Ratchet questions Ironhide how he's back alive. Ironhide have no idea. Ratchet says the Autobots should leave Earth altogether, but Ironhide points out that it's not what Optimus would want. That night, Arcee still havent gotten over the death of Sideburn. Knock Out wants to speak to her. but she wants him to leave her alone. Knock Out tells her about how much she changed since she came to Earth. if she keeps acting like this he doesnt know if whatever or not consider her his sister anymore. Moonracer agrees. ever since Sideburn died, she changed. she knows how it feels to lose a loved one. Arcee tells her that ever since the Allspark replica situation, she feels she needs to avenge all of those that were killed by Starscream, by killing Starscream herself. but Moonracer tells her that Revenge is like a poision, it is really Revenge what she wants and tells her that just because she's angry at Starscream doesnt means she have to be mean with the others Moonracer leaves as Arcee begins to think about it. Feeling guilty for Prime's death, Sam decides to solve the mystery of the symbols he's been seeing. Skids and Mudflap identify the symbols as Cybertronian, but since the language predates their existence, they cannot translate them. in the meantime Barricade searching for Sam. scans a new black Police vehicle. he turns on the sirens while looking for him, the Twins goes to investigate, where they are attacked by the now reformatted Longarm, Moonracer goes to investigate. Longarm no longer remembers his past as an Autobot, he demands them to surrender the boy. Moonracer is attacked by Frenzy. Arcee, Kncck Out and Bumblebee soon joins the battle. so does Barricade. Barricade and Frenzy are defeated, but Bumblebee kills Longarm. upsetting Bumblebee due to the fact he had to kill an friend of his. after all is done, Sam goes to investigate to see what happened. then Leo shows up who states he knows who can help Sam. Robo-Warrior The team arrives to New York city quickly as possible, where Robo-Warrior lives. Leo explains them more about Robo-Warrior and about his website. they arrive to a deli. where Robo-Warrior lives. who turns out to be Agent Seymour Simmons, now running a deli after the closure on Sector 7 two months ago. he does not want to have anything to do with Sam. until he explains about the symbols he saw. Simmons reveals that the Transformers were on Earth some time ago, as symbols similar to those Sam is obsessed with have been found on numerous excavation sites around the world, and that Sector Seven discovered evidence that several Transformers stayed on Earth for some time. However, in order to read the symbols, they may need a Decepticon. Mikaela then interrogates Wheelie, who identifies the symbols as the Language of the Primes, and suggests they may track down one of the ancient Seekers, the Transformers believed to be on Earth. Wheelie identifies one as being nearby, in Washington, D.C. At the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum, they discover an old Decepticon named Jetfire, disguised as an SR-71 Blackbird. reviving him with the remaining shard, also unintentionally reactivting Jefire old nemesis Ransack as well. After some initial confusion on his part, Jetfire explains he has defected to the Autobots, inspiring Wheelie to follow suit. When Sam finishes writing down the symbols, Jetfire says that they were part of the Seekers mission, and he opens a space bridge and teleports himself as well as Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Simmons, The Autobots and unknown to him Ransack to Egypt. He explains that thousands of years ago, the Transformers arrived on Earth on an exploratory mission under their original leaders, the Primes. The Primes had come to build a Star Harvester, a device which can create Energon, the Transformers fuel, by destroying suns. The Primes had a single rule of never destroying a star with a living bearing world, but one of the Primes, forever known as The Fallen, despised the humans and tried to activate the machine. The Primes were unable to defeat their brother, but instead stole the Matrix of Leadership, the key needed to activate the harvester, and gave their lives to seal it in a tomb made of their own bodies. Jetfire further explains that only a Prime can hope to defeat The Fallen, and with the death of Optimus, they are doomed. Sam suggests that they may use the Matrix to revive Optimus Prime, which is backed up by Jetfire. They head towards Giza, dodging Egyptian police on the way. in the meantime Jetfire re-encounters Ransack, but easily kills him by crushing him In New Jersey, NEST are loading up to return to Diego Garcia when Simmons contacts Lennox to relay information about the new quest, and co-ordinates where they can drop Optimus's body. Lennox and Epps decide to trust the new information and go against their orders. Sam's group passes through a checkpoint, allowing Soundwave to pinpoint their location, but they reach the Pyramids of Giza, where they pick up the next clue, pointing to Jordan. Sam and the others are able to pass thru a Jordanian border. but Sam is recorded, thus pinpointing his location to the Decepticons Sam and the others finds a hiding for spend the night. that same night Arcee and Knock Out reconlice with each other and Sam is able to pinpoint the location of the Tomb of the Prmes. On the NEST aircraft, Lennox tricks Galloway into bailing out of the plane. Back in the US, General Morshower receives a communique from Lennox, and arranges to have assets in the target area. but he first he tells to a guy to tell Fury that he will have to wait a while before they meet. In Petra, Sam's group discovers the Tomb of the Primes. Inside, Sam finds the Matrix, which instantly crumbles into dust into his hands. Sam collects the dust regardless, and he and Mikaela return outside where Simmons and Leo have spotted the NEST team parachuting into Egypt to begin preparing for battle near the pyramids. the team seperates as Moonracer goes to find NEST, while Sam team goes another way. Before Sam and the others can get back to Lennox and his people, the Decepticons start their attack. Starscream tries to attack Sam team, but he fails. but manages to knock down Arcee. Sam team spilts again. Sam and Mikaela goes to find Lennox by their own, while the others take their own path. Arcee meets up with Starscream, who gives her sme tidbits of her past. stating that he's not her creator. he injures her and escapes before he can give her any awnsers. Arcee goes to find NEST, As Starscream is slowly returning to where Simmons and the others are. Simmons played decoy and drove in Skids to a quarry. Simmons relished his supporting role, proclaiming he was "One man, alone, betrayed by the country he loves," despite the fact he's with Leo, Skids, Mudflap and Knock out. Starscream then arrives to where the soldiers are. casuing an energy burst blocking their communication devices. Meanwhile Galloway calls Morshower. Galloway demanded that the General tell him where he was, but Morshower hung up without so much as a goodbye. Although he would have been amused by Galloway's predicament, Morshower was concerned that Galloway could contact them while Lennox and his men could not. Heading to NEST's control room, Morshower learned that they couldn't establish contact with NEST, while something had blinded all their satellites above the area. Morshower ordered his men to contact Egypt and Jordan to deploy some air assets to locate their men. Simmons and the others are still driving as they stop by. Simmons notices Megatron landing in a pyramind where Starscream explains to him that the soldiers brought Optimus body. Megatron assumes that Sam got the Matrix and orders the Decepticons to attack. the battle begins as Ironhide, Chromia, Elita-1 and soldiers are sent to find Sam. meanwhile some Decepticons Power Core Combiners arrives to the area where Simmons, Leo, Skids, Mudflap and Knock Out are. they all combine into giant robots much to their dismay. Bombshock orders his team to find the Harvester. Fallen returns to Earth. where Megatron reveals to him that Sam have the Matrix. the battle continues in the small village as Sam and Mikaela keep running to get to them. meanwhile Skids, Mudflap and Knock Out defeats all combiners, but Bombshock manages to get into the Pyramid. Starscream spots Sam, he tells Rampage to use Sam's parents to lure him into a trap. Falling into the trap, Sam offers to hand over the Matrix dust to the Constructicon Rampage, but only to stall for time until Bumblebee is able to attack and destroy the Decepticon. Ravage attacks Bumblebee from behind, but is killed as well. Sam then orders Bumblebee to get his parents to safety while he and Mikaela try to reach Optimus Prime's body. A remote drone relays pictures back to Morshower, who launches Operation: Firestorm, ordering an immediate launch of pretty much everything they can muster. Moonracer meets up with Chromia, Elita-1 and Ironhide whom she's surprised to see alive, they find the wounded Arcee and they all fight Barricade, Scavanger and Sideways, Scavanger is killed, while Sideways and Barricade retreats from battle Skids, Mudflap amd Knock Out contacts Storm Jet so he can help them with taking down Bombshock. on his way to Earth, he hits a meteor which lands on Malibu California, hitting a humanoid metal figure. the meteor lands and a black goo comes out from it Sam meets up with Arcee, Chromia, Elita-1, Moonracer and Ironhide, but they are attacked. Ironhide orders Sam to run to the pillars. Elita-1 is killed in the process. Chromia is injured by Bonecrusher, Arcee tries to avenge Chromia by killing Bonecrusher, but decides to let him go. In the meantime, Bombshock has begun to take apart the pyramid that has been built around the Harvester. Simmons calls a navy ship off the coast of Egypt and orders the use of a railgun. Meanwhile, Sam finally meets up with Lennox and Epps. Swindle and Reverb are killed during the battle. Sam and the others are pinned down by Mixmaster. Jetfire arrives and crushes Mixmaster body, his living head escapes from battle, and kills Scorponok, but is mortally wounded by the smaller Decepticon. Storm Jet arrives to Earth, he and the rail gun end up shooting at Bombshock at the same time completlely destroying him. After an air strike takes out most of the other Decepticons, Sam makes a dash for Prime's body, but is caught in the blast of a shot fired by Megatron. While paramedics try to reanimate him, the Matrix dust gets spilled across his hand, and Sam encounters the dead Primes in a vision. The Primes tell him that he was destined to find the Matrix and save the life of the last Prime. Sam returns to life and the dust in his hand turns back into the Matrix, which which he is able to revive Optimus Prime. Just then, The Fallen teleports himself next to Optimus Prime, grabs the Matrix, and teleports himself to the pyramid, where he uses the Matrix to activate the Harvester. The soldiers and armored vehicles begin firing on the pyramid, but The Fallen raises the heavy weaponry with his telekinetic powers and destroys it all. Dying, Jetfire offers his parts to Optimus Prime, and then rips out his own Spark. Ratchet and Jolt then proceed to turn Jetfire's remains into a battle armor for Optimus Prime, who is then able to destroy the Harvester. Optimus then faces Megatron and the Fallen. After a brief but intense battle, Optimus defeats Megatron. as they fight Optimus learns more of the Fallen crimes to te life on earth, how he got Megatron to work for him, with the false of promise of granting him powers of a prime and about his planned betrayal to Megatron. Fallen is badly beaten up so he decides to retreat. asking Optimus what the Decepticons would be without him, Optimus tells him its time to find out. he attacks the Fallen and rips his head. killing him. After the death of his master, Megatron, who has been severely damaged in the battle, follows Starscream's suggestion and retreats. but vows that this is not over With the battle won, the Autobots, NEST, Sam and his friends return to the USA on board an aircraft carrier. Optimus Prime sends another message detailing recent events, so the shared past of Humanity and the Autobots will not be forgotten as it was before. After the Battle, Morshower meets with a black guy, who reveals himself to be Nick Fury. Fury tells him that people that have scepticism on various creatures should have an open mind. as he gives Morshower a file which contains info on the Transformers past on Earth, info he cannot share with NEST. Posters Transformers-revenge-fallen.jpg|Logo Decepticonposter.jpg|Teaser Poster #1 Thefallenposter.jpg|Teaser Poster #2 Megatronposter.jpg|Teaser Poster #3 Eac7sposter zps5d710c83.jpg|Final Poster Category:Stop Motions